leoanimewordfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Anime Battles Part 2
Continue From Super Anime Battles Part 1 Reboot Animals Frisket Scuzzy Appliance Cecil Mike The Tv Binomes Algermon Al's Waiter Barry Binky Captain Gavin Capacitor Captain Quirk Data Nully Elwood Fax Modern Gabby Hardboot Jean-Luc Jeff Jimmy John O Binome Miss Brodie Miss Sally Mr. Andrew Mr. Christopher Mr. Edwards Mr. Jimmy Mr. Mitchell Mr. Norton Old Man Pearson Princess Bula Specky Toque Code Master Lens Game Sprites Game Sprites: A Swamp Monster Game Sprites: Dinosaur Game Sprites: Evil Bob (Season 1) Game Sprites: Evil Bob (Season 2) Game Sprites: Evil Bob (Season 3) Game Sprites: Evil Bob (Season 4) Game Sprites: Evil Dot Matrix (Season 1) Game Sprites: Evil Dot Matrix (Season 2) Game Sprites: Evil Dot Matrix (Season 3) Game Sprites: Evil Dot Matrix (Season 4) Game Sprites: Evil Little Enzo Matrix (Season 1) Game Sprites: Evil Little Enzo Matrix (Season 2) Game Sprites: Evil Little Enzo Matrix (Season 3) Game Sprites: Evil Little Enzo Matrix (Season 4) Game Sprites: Evil Mike The Tv Game Sprites: Greek Armour Game Sprites: Skull Worm Numberals Number One Number Five Number Seven Number Eight Number Nine Robots Giant Robot (With Disrupto-Matic) Hack Slash Sprites Adult AndrAIa Adult Enzo Matrix Bob (Season 1) Bob (Season 2) Bob (Season 3) Bob (Season 4) Daecon Dixon Green Dot Matrix (Season 1) Dot Matrix (Season 2) Dot Matrix (Season 3) Dot Matrix (Season 4) Little AndrAIa Little Enzo Matrix (Season 1) Little Enzo Matrix (Season 2) Little Enzo Matrix (Season 3) Little Enzo Matrix (Season 4) Mouse Ninja Little Enzo Matrix (Season 1) Ninja Little Enzo Matrix (Season 2) Ninja Little Enzo Matrix (Season 3) Ninja Little Enzo Matrix (Season 4) Phong Ray Tracer Welman Matrix Welman Matrix (Null-Bot Form) White Hexadecimal Zombie Little Enzo Matrix (Season 1) Zombie Little Enzo Matrix (Season 2) Zombie Little Enzo Matrix (Season 3) Zombie Little Enzo Matrix (Season 4) Technology and Powers Anti-Aircraft Guns Armor Copland CPU Bazooka CPU Handgun Delete Command Exoskeleton Suit Gibson Coil Pike Glitch Icon Medusa Bug Organizer Plasma Launcher VidWindow Viral Erase Command Web Suit Users User: Clown User: Knight User: Kron The Destoryer User: Rocky The Rabid Raccoon User: Tank Rex User: Zaytan Virals Agent Six Agent Twelve Bunnyfoot Cyrus Herr Doktor Lieutenant Chauncy Sergeant Smiley Vehicles and Transport Air Kart Ambulance AndrAIa's Combat Bike Armoured Binome Carrier Bob's Car CPU Car CPU Fighter CPU Tank Data Crane Dot's Pink Car Dot's White Matrix's Combat Bike Megabyte's Bike Megabyte's Limousine Saucy Mare Ship V3 Bike ZipBoard Virus Daemon Gigbyte Hexadecimal Hexadecimal (Web Creature Form) Killabyte Megabyte Megabyte (Trojan Horse Virus Form) Megabyte (Web Creature Form) Web Inhabitants Web Creature Web Rider Web Rider 2 Web Rider 3 Red Dead Redemption Characters Abigail Marston (Base,Zombie Form) Abraham Reyes (Base,Zombie Form) Adult Jack Marston Agustin Allende Archer Fordham Bill Williamson Bonnie MacFarlane Drew MacFarlane (Base,Zombie Form) Dutch Van Der Linde Edgar Ross Eli (Base,Zombie Form) Harold MacDougal (Base,Zombie Form) Irish Jack Marston (Base,Zombie Form) Javier Escuella John Marston (Base,Zombie Form) Jonah (Base,Zombie Form) Landon Ricketts (Base,Zombie Form) Leigh Johnson Luisa Fortuna Moses Forth (Base,Zombie Form) Nastas (Base,Zombie Form) Nigel West Dickens Seth Briars Uncle (Base,Zombie Form) Vincente De Santa (Base,Zombie Form) Vehicles Carts Stagecoaches Trains Wagons Weapons Bolt Action Rifle Blunderbuss Buffalo Rifle Carcano Rifle Cattleman Revolver Double-Action Revolver Double-barreled Shotgun Dynamite Evans Repeater Explosive Rifle Fire Bottle Henry Repeater High Power Pistol Hunting Knife LeMat Revolver Mauser Pistol Pump-Action Shotgun Repeater Carbine Rolling Block Rifle Sawed-Off Shotgun Schofield Revolver Semi-Auto Shotgun Semi-Automatic Pistol Springfield Rifle Throwing Knives Tomahawk Torch Volcanic Pistol Winchester Repeater Regular Show Baby Ducks (In Huge Duck Form) Benson Broseph Chillaxton Chad (Possum) CJ Death Bear Death Don Doug Shablowski Elieen Future Mordecai Future Rigby Game Store Manager Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr. Garrett Bobby Ferguson Sr. Gary Gene Giant Margaret Giant Susan God Of Basketball Guardians Of Eternal Youth Howard Fightington Jeremy (Ostrich) Klorgbane The Destroyer Iacedrom Lemon Chef Margaret Mordecai Negative Rigby Party Pete Pops Rigby Skips Stag-Man Techmo The Hammer The Night Owl The Urge Thomas Were-Skunk Ybgir Ren & Stimpy Ren Hoek Stimpy J. Cat Rocket Power Merv Stimpleton Otto Rocket Raymundo Rocket Reggie Rocket Sammy Dullard Tito Makani Twister Rodriguez Violet Stimpleton Rocko’s Modern Life American Balding Eagle Beverly Bighead Bob "Bucky" Taylor Buddy Gecko Chunk Cindy Wolfe Dingo Wallaby Dr. Bendova Dr. Hatchison Edward Bighead Filburt Turtle Flecko George Wolfe Gilbert Shellbach Gladys Hippo Heffer Wolfe Leon Missy Shellbach Mr. Dupette Mr. Smitty Norbert Shellbach Peaches Peter Wolfe Ralph Bighead Really Really Big Man Rocko Wallaby Shellbert Shellbach Spunky Virginia Wolfe Samurai Jack Aku Samurai Jack Scotsman Salior Moon Sailor Chibi Moon Sailor Jupiter Sailor Mercury Sailor Mars Sailor Moon Sailor Neptune Sailor Pluto Sailor Saturn Sailor Venus Sailor Uranus Shaman King Amidamaru Anna Kyoyama Asakura Hao Asakura Hana Asakura Mikihisa Asakura Munzer Redseb Asakura Yoh Asakura Yohane Asakura Yohken Bason Chocolove McDonell Lee Pyron Luchist Lasso Lyserg Diethel Manta Oyamanda Pascal Avaf Silva Tao Jun Tao Men Tao Ren The Lizard Man Tokageroh Umemiya Ryunosuke Usui Horokeu Wooden Sword Ryu Sleeping Beauty Maleficent Sly Cooper and The Thievius Raccoonus (Videogame) Characters Sly Cooper Sonic Series (Videogame) Anti-Heros E-102 Gamma E-123 Omega Jet The Hawk Rouge The Bat Shadow The Hedgehog Shadow The Hedgehog (Sonic Boom) Shortfuse The Cybemik Silver Sonic II Storm The Albatross Trash The Tasmanian Devil Wave The Swallow Heros Amy Rose Amy Rose (Sonic Boom) Big The Cat Blaze The Cat Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette Charmy The Bee Chip The Dog Cosmo The Seedrian Cream The Rabbit Emerl Espio The Chameleon Knuckle The Echidna Knuckle The Echidna (Sonic Boom) Manic The Hedgehog Marine The Raccoon Mighty The Armadillo Miles "Tails" Prower Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic Boom) NICOLE The Holo-Lynx Ray The Flying Squirrel Rotor The Walrus Sally Acorn Shade The Echidna Silver The Hedgehog Sonia The Hedgehog Sonic The Hedgehog Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic Boom) Sticks The Badger Tikal The Echidna Vector The Crocodile Villains Biolizard Black Doom Bocoe Bokkun Chaos 0 Chaos 1 Chaos 2 Chaos 3 Chaos 4 Chaos 5 Chaos 6 Coconuts (Advetures Of Sonic The Hedgehog) Cubot Decoe Doctor Eggman Doctor Eggman Nega E-101 Beta Eclipse The Darkling Eggrobo Grounder (Advetures Of Sonic The Hedgehog) Lyric The Last Ancient Mecha KnucklesMecha Sally Mecha Sonic Metal Overlord Metal Amy Metal Knuckles Metal Scourge Metal Sonic 3.0 Metal Sonic Metal Sonic (Sonic Boom) Metal Tails Mephiles The Dark Neo Metal Sonic Orbot Scourge The Hedgehog Scratch (Advetures Of Sonic The Hedgehog) Void Bark The Polar Bear Bean The Dynamite Fang The Sniper Soul Calibur (Videogame) Astaroth Charade Lizardman Necrid Space Channel 5 Series (Videogame) Channel 1 Reporter Channel 88 Reporter Jaguar Noize Pine Pudding Purge Space Michael Ulala Spyro & Skylanders Series (Videogame) Bash Boomer Camo Chill Chop Chop Crusher Cynder Dark Spyro Dino-Rang Double Trouble Dragon Soldiers Drobot Elemental Dragon Eruptor Flameslinger Flashwing Granite Crusher Hex Hot Dog Hot Head Ice King Ignitor Jade Flashwing Jet-Vac Legendary Bash Legendary Chill Legendary Chop Chop Legendary Ignitor Legendary Jet-Vac Legendary Slam Bam Legendary Spyro Legendary Steath Elf Legendary Tree Rex Legendary Trigger Happy Malefor Mecha Red Molten Hot Dog Ninjini Polar Whirlwind Pop Fizz Punch Pop Fizz Royal Double Trouble Slam Bam Sonic Boom Sorcerer Spike Spyro Stealth Elf Sunburn Terrador Terrafin Tree Rex Trigger Happy Vathek Volteer Voodood Wham-Shell Whirlwind Zap Zikomo Zook Starfox Series (Videogame) Dinosaur Tribes Enemies BribeClaw LightFoot MuscleFoot SharpClaw Starfox Team Falco Fox McCloud Sr. James McCloud Krystal Marcus Peppy's Granddaughter Peppy Hare ROB 64 Slippy's Son Slippy Toad Starfox Tricky Earthwalker Villains Andrew Oikanny Andross Drakor General Scales Goras Leon Powalski Panther Caroso Pigma Dengar Shogun Shogun Warrior Wolf O'Donnell Steven Universe Alexandrite (Fusion Of Amethyst & Garnet & Pearl) Amethyst Garnet Greg Universe Lapis Lazuli Lars Lion Opal (Fusion Of Amethyst & Pearl) Pearl Sadie Steven Universe Sugilite (Fusion Of Amethyst & Garnet) Street Fighter Series (Videogame) Akuma Balrog Blanka Cammy Chun-Li Dee Jay Dhalsim Edmond Honda Evil Ryu Fei Long Guile Ken Masters Master Bison Mech-Zangief Oni Ryu Sagat Thunder Hawk Vega Zangief Super Castlevania 4 Bosses Gaibon Kornonot Medusa Rowdain Slora Super Monkey Ball Series (Videogame) AiAi GonGon Jam Jet MeeMee YanYan Super Smash Bros. Series (Videogame) Crazy Hand Giga Bowser Master Hand Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron Chance “T-Bone’’ Furlong Dark Kat Dr. Viper Jake “Razor’’ Clawson Lt. Traag Mac Molly Mutilor The PastMaster Tales Of Symphonia: Dawn Of The World (Videogame) Lloyd Irving Talespin Characters Baloo Von Bruinwald Kit Cloudkicker Molly Cunningham Rebecca Cunningham Wildcat Villains Don Karnage Dumptruck Gibber Mad Dog Tarzan Clayton Kala (Gorilla Mother) Kerchak (Gorilla Father) Tantor The Elephant Tarzan Terk (Young Gorilla) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Armaggon Batxer Stockman Bebop Dark Shredder Donatello Foot Soldier (Blue) Foot Soldier (Green) Foot soldier (Orange) Foot Soldier (Pink) Foot Soldier (Purple Foot Soldier (Yellow) Groundchuck Hothead Krang Leather Head Leonardo Metal Head Michelangelo Mighty Bebop Rahzar Raphael Ray Fillet Rocksteady Shredder Slash Splinter Super Rocksteady Super Shredder Tokka Tora Triceration War Wingnut Teen Titians Heros Aqualad Argent Beast Boy Bobby Bumblebee Cybong Gnarrk Herald Hot Spot Jericho Kole Lightning Mas y Menos Melvin Pantha Raven Red Star Speedy Robin Speedy Starfire Timmy Tantrum Teether Thunder Wildebeest Villians Adonis Angel Atles Baron Rang Billy Numerous Blackfire Brother Blood Cheshire Cinderblock Cironielian Chrysalis Eater Control Freak Cyclone Deka-Mido Doctor Light Gizmo I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R. Jinx Johnny Rancid Katarou Killer Moth Kyd Wykkyd Mad Mod Madame Rouge Malchior Mammoth Master Of Games Mecha-Bot Monsieur Mallah Mothr Mae-Eye Mumbo Nega Beast Boy Nega Cyborg Nega Starfire Nya-Nya Overload Phobia Plasmus Private HIVE Punk Rocket Ravager Saico-Tek See-More Slade Ternion Trident Trigon Trogaar The Amazing World Of Gumball Anais Watterson Darwin Watterson Gaylord Robinson Gumball Watterson (Base,Carrie’s Posession) Hector Larry Needlemeyer Margaret Robinson Mrs. Simian Mr. Small Nicole Watterson Richard Watterson Rocky Robinson Tina Rex Tobias The Angry Beavers Dagget Norbert The Atom Ant Show Atom Floral Rugg Maw Rugg Paw Rugg Shag Rugg The Cleveland Show Arianna The Bear Cleveland Brown Cleveland Brown Jr. Donna Tubbs-Brown Ernie Krinklesac Holt Richter Kendra Krinklesac Lester Krinklesac Rallo Tubbs Raymond The Bear Roberta Tubbs Tim The Bear The Codename: Kids Next Door Characters Numbuh 1 (Nigel Uno) Numbuh 2 (Hoagie P. Gillian Jr.) Numbuh 3 (Kuki Sanban) Numbuh 4 (Wallabee "Wally" Beatles) Numbuh 5 (Abigail "Abby" Lincoln) Villains Black John Licorice Cheese Ninjas Common Cold Count Spankulot Crazy Old Cat Lady Cree Lincoln Delightful Children From Down The Lane Father Gramma Stuffum Nightbrace Professor Triple-Extra Large Stickybread The Toilenator The Fairly Oddparents A.J. Anti-Blonda Anti-Binky Anti-Cosmo Anti-Poof Anti-Jorgen Anti-Juandissimo Magnifico Anti-Mama Cosma Anti-Schnozmo? Anti-Tooth Fairy Apes Binky Blonda Brass Knuckles Bronze Kneecap Chester McBadbat Cleft The Boy Chin Wonder Copper Cranium Cosmo Crash Nebula Dark Laser Denzel Crocker Dogzilla Doug Dimmadome Galactimus Great Sphinx Hair Razor Iron Lung Jack-O-Bots Jorgen Von Strangle Juandissimo Magnifico Mama Cosma Mark Chang (Base,Human Form) Ms. Doombringer Nega-Chin Nega Timmy Norm The Genie Poof Princess Mandie Pumpkinator Robot Vicky (Power Mad) Schnozmo The 1930's Pulp Fiction Chin The 1940's WWII Sergeant Chin The 1950's Square Jawed Commie-Buster Chin The 1960's Psychedelic Chin The 1970's Disco Chin The 1980's Overly-Muscular Weapon Toating Chin The 1990's Grunge Chin The New Millenium silver suited Crimson Chin The Baby Shredder The Crimson Chin The Destructinator Timmy Turner Titanium Toenail Tooth Fairy Tootie Wanda Vicky The Flinstones Adult Bamm Bamm Rubble Adult Pebbles Flinstone Barney Rubble Betty Rubble Dino Fred Flinstone George Nate Slate Hoppy The Great Gazoo Wilma Flinstone The Grim Adventure Of Billy & Mandy Billy Billy Bot Boogeyman Boskov Cerberus Eris Grim Hector Con Carne Hoss Delgado Irwin Jack O’Lantern Lord Moldy Butt Lord Pain Mandroid Mandy Nancy Claus Nergal Nergal Jr. Pinface Reginald Skarr Santa Claus The Delightful Reaper Wiggy Jiggy Jed The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series Dum Dum Hardy Har Har Lippy The Lion Touche Turtle Wally Gator The Huckleberry Hound Show Boo Boo Bear Cindy Bear Ding-A-Ling Wolf Hokey Wolf Huckleberry Hound Mr. Jinks Pixie & Dixie Ranger Smith Snagglepuss Yogi Bear The Incredibles Bob Parr Dahiell Robert”Dash” Parr Helen Parr Violet Parr The Jetsons Astro The Dog Cosmo G. Spacely Elroy Jetson George Jetson Jane Jetson Judy Jetson Spencer Cogswell The Jungle Book Bagheera Kaa Louie Mowgli Shere Khan The Lion King Adult Kiara Adult Kovu Adult Nala Adult Simba Banzai the hyenas Ed the hyenas Mufasa Pumbaa Rafiki Scar Shenzi the hyenas Timon Vitani Young Kiara Young Kovu Young Nala Young Simba Zazu The Many Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh Christoper Robin Eeyore Gopher Kanga Owl Piget Rabbit Roo Tigger Winnie The Pooh The Nightmare Before Christmas Jack Skellington Oogie Boogie Sally The Penguins Of Madagascar Alex The Lion Baga The Giant Gorilla Bing The Giant Gorilla Burt The Elephant Gloria The Hippopotamus Joey The Kangaroo King Julian The Ring-Tailed Lemur Kowalski The Penguins Mason The Chimpanzees Marlene The Otter Marty The Zebra Maurice The Lemur Melman The Giraffe Mort Lemur Phil The Chimpanzees Private The Penguins Rico The Penguins Roy The Rhinoceros Skipper The Penguins The Powerpuff Girls Characters Blossom Bubbles Buttercup Mrs. Kane Professor U The Mayor The Powerpuff Dynamo Villains Abracadaver Boomer Brick Bud Smith Butch Fuzzy Lumpkins Harold Smith Him Julie Smith Maryanne Smith Mojo Jojo (Base,Giant Form) Princess Morbucks Rainbow The Clown (Aka Mr. Mime) Sedusa The Boogieman The Broccoloids The Gang Greengang The Giant Fish Balloon The Quick Draw McGraw Show Augie Doggie Baba-Looey Blabber Mouse Doggie Daddy Quick Draw McGraw Super Snooper The Secret Squirrel Show Morocco Mole Secert Squirrel Squiddly Diddly The Simpsons Apu Nahasapeemapetilon Bart Simpson Carl Carlson Charles Montgomery Burns Clancy Wiggum Edna Krabappel Homer Simpson Kirk Van Houten Krusty The Clown Lenny Leonard Lisa Simpson Luann Van Houten Marge Simpson Maude Flanders Millhouse Van Houten Moe Szyslak Ned Flanders Patty Bouvier Ralph Wiggum Rod Flanders Selma Bouvier Seymour Skinner Todd Flanders Waylon Smithers Jr. The Wild Thornberry Darwin The Chimpanzee (Loyal Companion) Deborah "Debbie" Thornberry Donald Michael "Donnie" Thornberry Elizabeth "Eliza" Thornberry Marianna Hunter Thornberry Nigel Archibald Thornberry The Yogi Bear Show Boo Boo Bear Cindy Bear Ding-A-Ling Wolf Hokey Wolf Huckleberry Hound Mr. Jinks Pixie & Dixie Ranger Smith Snagglepuss Yogi Bear Thundercats Cheetara Lion-O Mumm-Ra Panthro Tygra Willykat Willykit Tiny Toons Adventures Babs Bunny Buster Bunny Calamity Coyote Concord Condor Dizzy Devil Fifi La Fume Furball Gogo Dodo Hamton Pig Li'l Sneezer Little Beeper Plucky Duck Shirley The Loon Sweetie Bird Tom & Jerry Jerry The Mouse Spike The Bulldog Tom The Cat Tyke The Dog Top Cat Benny The Ball Brain Choo Choo Fancy-Fancy Officer Dibble Spook Top Cat ("TC") Toriko Toriko (Base,Super Form) he has rebow hair color form he take on Transformers Bulkhead Bumblebee Megatron Optimus Prime Tuff Puppy Agant Dudley Puppy Agant Kitty Katswell Snaptrap The Chameleon Ty The Tasmanian Tiger Ty The Tasmanian Tiger Uncle Grandpa Aunt Grandma Beary Nice (Bear) Charlie Burgers (Dog) Frankenstein Giant Realistic Flying Tiger Gornak Green Alien Mr. Gus Pizza Steve Purple Alien Skeletony Tiny Miracle Uncle Grandpa Voltron Black Lion Blue Lion Green Lion Red Lion Voltron Yellow Lion Yu Yu Hakusho Bakken Byakko Elder Toguro Gama Genbu Genkai Hiei Jin Kazuma Kuwabara Koenma Kurama Rando base yoko Risho (Base,Armor of Clay Form) Seiryu Suzaku Touya Younger Toguro (Base, 20% 30% 60% 80% 100%120% Power Form,Finger,Bullets Form,Deadly,Arm Sweep Form) Yusuke Urameshi base spirt power up haff demon form full demon form rizon form king rizon yomi rinku goki base demon form karso base hyper form Zatch-Bell Book Keepers Mamodos Akatsuki Alm Arth Babiru Bago Bahking Baltro (Base,Giant Form) Bamu Baraho Baransha Belgim E.O Biburio Black Knight Brago Buton Buzarai Dalmos Danny Demolt Denshin Dogmos Erujo Eshros Fango Fausto Fein Ferius Furigaro Ganz Grisor Gyaron Hougan Hyde Ibaris Jobin Kalura Kamakku Karudio Keith Kido Kikuropu Kolulu Laila Maestro Maruss Minorusam Mopun Ninin Pamoon Paramakion Payom Pokkerio Ponygon Rein Reycom Riou Robnos Rodeaux Soma Sugino Ted Tia Torowa Tsao-Lon Tsuvai Urimire Vincent Bari Wiseman Wonrei Zabas Zaruchim Zatch-Bell Zeno Zofis Bleach Battle Stages Coming Soon Banjo-Kazooie Stages Bubblegloop Swamp Clanker's Cavern Click Clock Wood Freezeezy Peak Gobi's Valley Gruntilda's Lair Mad Monster Mansion Mumbo's Mountain Rusty Bucket Bay Spiral Mountain Top of the Tower Treasure Trove Cove Banjo-Tooie Stages Cauldron Keep Cloud Cuckooland Glitter Gulch Mine Grunty Industries Hailfire Peaks: Ice Side Hailfire Peaks: Lava Side Isle o' Hags (Chiffs Top) Isle o' Hags (Pine Grove) Isle o' Hags (Plateau) Isle o' Hags (Quagmire) Isle o' Hags (Wateland) Isle o' Hags (Wooded Hollow) Jinjo Village Jolly Roger's Lagoon Mayahem Temple Spiral Mountain Terrydactyland Witchyworld Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts Stages Banjoland Jiggoseum LOGBOX720 Nutty Acres Showdown Town Spiral Mountain Terrarium Of Terror Conker's Bad Fur Day Stages Barn Boys Bats Tower Bunker Level Colors War Level Heist Hungover It's War! Sloprano Spooky Temple Level Total War Level Uga Buga Windy Conker: Live & Reload Stages A Bridge Too Narrow Level Barn Boys Bats Tower Castle Von Tedistein Level Doon Level Fortress Deux Level Heist Hungover It's War! Sloprano Spooky Three Towers Level Uga Buga Windy Digimon Battles Stages Digital World (Digimon Adventure 1) Digital World (Digimon Adventure 2) Digital World (Digimon Tamer) Digital World (Digimon Frontier) Digital World (Digimon Data Sqaud) Digital World (Digimon Fusion) Donkey Kong Series Crocodile Isle Dragonball Series Amenbo Island Babidi's Spaceship Battle Island Battle Island 2 Beerus' temple Big Gete Star Boss Rabbit's Village Break Wasteland Bridgetown Capsule Corporation Cave Cell Games Arena Central City Chiaotzu’s Tournament City Street Cooler Stage Dark Planet Dead Field Demon's Realm Diablo Desert Divine Crossing Dr.Wheelo’s Fortress Dying Planet Namek East District East City Eiz Shenron Stage Emperor Pilaf's Castle Fire Mountain Fake Planet Namek Fortuneteller Baba's Palace Garlic Jr.'s fortress Gingertown Gizard Wasteland Glacier Grand Kai's Planet Haze Shenron Stage Home For Infinite Losers (Fusion Reborn) Home For Infinite Losers (GT) Home For Infinite Losers (Z) Hyperbolic Time Chamber Inside Buu Inside Chilled’s Spaceship Inside Cooler’s Spaceship Inside Frieza’s Spaceship Inside King Cold’s Spaceship Intergalactic World Tournament Islands Jaguar’s Island Jaguar's Lab Kame House Kami's Lookout King Kai's Planet King Yemma Check In Station Korin Tower Land of Gurumes Lord Slug Stage Makyo Star Mountain Road Mount Paozu Muscle Tower Naturon Shenron Stage New Planet Namek New Planet Plant New Planet Vegeta North City Norththern Mountains Norththern Wasteland Nova Shenron Stage Omega Shenron Stage Oolong’s Mansion Other World Tournament Papaya Island Paprika Wasteland Parsley City Pendulum Room Penguin Village Pepper Town Planet Coola #6 Planet Coola #98 Planet Coola #256 Planet Frieza #79 Planet Kanassa Planet Luud Planet Namek Planet M-2 Planet Meat Planet Tuffles Planet Vegeta Planet Yardrat Planet Zoon Popo Poco Volcano Princess Oto Stage Rage Shenron Stage Red Ribbon Army Headquarters Rocky Area Stage (Day,Eveninv,Night) Ruined City Sacred Land Of Korin Sacred World Of The Kai Satan City Skull Valley Sky Snake Way South City Sothtern Continent Southwest Forest Space Spinach Wastes Spindletop Flats Super 17 Stage Syn Shenron Stage The Tree Of Might Training Island Tropical Islands Urban Area West City World Martial Arts Tournament Yunzabit Heights Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Grand Theft Auto 3 Grand Theft Auto 4 Alderney Algonquin Bohan Broker Dukes Grand Theft Auto 5 Blaine County Los Santos Hunter X Hunter Stages Coming Soon Inuyasya Stages Coming Soon Legend Of Zelda: Ocarnia Of Time Dungeons Dodongo's Cavern Fire Temple Forest Temple Inside Of Ganon's Tower Inside Jabu-Jabu Belly Inside The Deku Tree Shadow Temple Spirit Temple Water Temple Places Death Mountain Gerudo Desert Gerudo's Fortress Gerudo Vally Goron City Haunted Wateland Hyrule Castle Hyrule Castle Town Hyrule Field Lake Hylia Lost Woods Kakariko Village Kokiri Forest Outside Of Ganon's Tower Sacred Forest Meadow Zora's Fountain Zora's River Zora's Waterfall Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask Stages Clock Town Great Bay Great Bay Temple Ikana Inside The Moon Snowhead Snowhead Temple Southern Swamp Stone Tower Temple Termina Woodfall Temple Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess Stages Dungeons Arbiter's Grounds City In The Sky Forest Temple Goron Mines Lakebed Temple Palace Of Twilight Snowpeak Ruins Temple Of Time Places Bridge Of Eldin Death Mountain Gerudo Desert Great Bridge Of Hylia Faron Province Faron Woods Hidden Village Hyrule Castle Hyrule Castle Tower Hyrule Castle Town Hyrule Field Inside Hyrule Castle Kariko Gorge Kakariko Village Lake Hylia Lantern Cavern Ordona Province Ordon Village Sacred Grove Snowpeak Snowpeak Top Twilight Realm Upper Zora's River Zora's Domain Zora's River Zora's Waterfall Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Swords Stages Ancient Cistern Earth Temple Fire Sanctury Lanayru Mining Facility Pirate Stronghold Sandship Sky Keep Skyview Temple Naruto Stages Coming Soon One Pieces Coming Soon Pokemon Stages Pokemon Heonn Region Pokemon Johto Region Pokemon Kalos Region Pokemon Kanto Region Pokemon Sinnoh Region Pokemon Unova Regio Pokemon Colosseum Stages Agate Village Mt. Battle Outskirt Stand Phenac City Pyrite Town Realgam Tower Snagem Hideout The Under Pokemon XD: Gale Of Darkness Stages Cipher Key Lair Citadark Isle Reboot Stages Edge Of Byond Mainframe Mainframe - Baudway Sector Mainframe - Beverly Hills Sector Mainframe - Floating Point Park Sector Mainframe - Gledi Prime Sector Mainframe - Kits Sector Mainframe - Wall Start Sector Web Portal Red Dead Redemption Stages New Austin Nuevi Paraiso West Elizabeth Sailor Moon Stages Coming Soon Shaman King Stages Coming Soon Yu Yu Hakusho Stages Coming Soon Zatch-Bell Stages Mamodo World Races For Character Creation Androids Appule’s Race Burter’s Race Demons Dragons Earthlings Formats - Animal (Reboot) Formats - Appliance (Reboot) Formats - Binome (Reboot) Formats - Code Master (Reboot) Formats - Game Sprite (Reboot) Formats - Null (Reboot) Formats - Numeral (Reboot) Formats - Robot (Reboot) Formats - Sprite (Reboot) Formats - User (Reboot) Formats - Viral (Reboot) Formats - Virus (Reboot) Formats - Web Creature (Reboot) Formats - Web Rider (Reboot) Frieza’s Rac Ginyu’s Race Machine Mutants Makyan Race Majins Meatian Namekians Ogres Recoome’s Race Saiyans Zarbon’s Race Things That We Need In Super Anime Battles Ability To Blow The Planets Up Ability To Do Longest Beam Struggle Ability To Fly Everywhere & Even In Outer Space Ability To Go Inside The Buildings & Hide Inside The Buildings Ability To Make Billions Wishes From Shenron,Porunga,Red Shenron,Black Smoke Shenron Ability To Walk & Run Whenever You Want To Add the Option of Having Characters Coughing Up Blood When Getting Punched In The Mouth & Stomach All Items From Dragonball All Musics From Dragonball \ Z \ GT Series & Tv Shows & Movies & Video Games> All Outfits From Dragonball \ Z \ GT Series & Tv Shows & Movies & Video Games All Special Attacks & Techniques From Dragonball \ Z \ GT Series & Tv Shows & Movies & Video Games All Weapons From Dragonball \ Z \ GT Series & Tv Shows & Movies & Video Games All Weapons From Dragonball \ Z \ GT Series & Tv Shows & Movies & Video Games Billion Entrants For Tournaments Billions Of Replay Slot Blood Settings Cell Games Character Creator Where You Make Billions Of Races Character Creator Character Encyclopedia Costume Creator Customize Editor For Outfits Customize Items Customize Moves Editor Creator Have 7 Dragonballs To Summon Shenron Have 7 Namekian Dragonballs To Summon Porunga Have 7 Black Star Dragonballs To Summon Red Shenron Or Black Smoke Shenron Item Lists Low-Class Saiyan Training Mode Make All The Characters,Stages,Items & Weapons Unlockable & Playable Make The Game Where We Can Buy Weapons Like In Grand Theft Auto 4 & Red Dead Redemption Make The Game Where We Can Drive Cars,Trucks,Fire Truck,Police Cars,Heilcopers,Boats Horse Like In Grand Theft Auto 4 & Red Dead Redemption Make The Game Where We Can Have 1-10 Players Make The Game Where We Can Drive Cars,Trucks,Fire Trucks,Motorcycles,Police Cars,Heilcopers,Boats In Red Dead Redemption World Make The Game Where we can Kills Zombie Like in Red Dead Redemption Make The Game Where We Can Turn The Pedestrians On Or Off Make The Giants Alot Bigger Like In The Dragonball Series Make The Giants Characters Playable Make It Where We Can Play Billion Characters At The Sametime Make The Stage Free Roam Make Character Creator Where We Can Make Anything We Want To Make Make Character Creator Where We Make Age Characters Make The Stage Larger Make The Stage Where You Can Go Inside The Buildings & Hide Inside The Buildings In Grand Theft Auto 4 & Red Dead Redemption Make The Blood Setting Where We Can Turn Them On Or Off Move Lists Multi-Battles Otherworld Tournament Single Player Story Mode Team Battle Technique Creator World Martial Arts Big Tournament World Martial Arts Tournament Xbox360 Achievements Xbox Live Achievements Xbox Live Things That We Don’t Need In The Game No Barriers No Collecting Stars No DLC No Galaxy Mode No Hero Mode No Quick Time Events No Rules Game Systems For Super Anime Battles Nintendo Nintendo 3DS Nintendo 4DS Nintendo DS Nintendo Gameboy Nintendo Gameboy Advance Nintendo Gameboy Color Nintendo Gameboy SP Nintendo Gamecube Nintendo Wii Nintendo Wii U Playstation Playstation 2 Playstation 3 Playstation 4 Playstation 5 Playstation Portal Playstation Portal Vista Sega Gamer Gear Sega Genesis Super Nintendo Xbox Xbox 360 Xbox One Sports That We Need In Super Anime Battles Baseball Basketball Bowling Football Paintball Racing Soccer